The present invention relates to a device used for the fabrication of semiconductor devices and more particularly to a device for transferring and positioning a lead frame when a semiconductor chip is mounted.
In the case of mounting semiconductor chips, there have been used devices for transferring a lead frame with continuously formed leads corresponding to the semiconductor chips a predetermined pitch or distance and positioning it at a predetermined position where die bonding or wire bonding is effected.
Since the semiconductor chips vary in size, lead frames of various sizes must be used.
However, when a device for transferring lead frames is readjusted so that it can handle lead frames of a different size, it takes a long time and it is cumbersome to modify it.